Thoughts
by anime'princess'forever02
Summary: Who knew that Athrun's thoughts about Lacus and Kira's relationship would lead to something like IT?


Hey guys! To those who have read my **Love Finds a Way: Chapter 4**, well this is the mature themed oneshot that I was telling you about.

I wanted to say **T**h**A**n**K** y**O**u to **BlitzUltimate09** and _Advent Griever_ who reviewed my story. Most Especially to **BlitzUltimate09** for giving a nice review and Not Much _Advent Griever_ for his flamish kinda review.

**___\READ and REVIEW!/___**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed, cause if I did, Athrun and Lacus would have been married happily ever after.

* * *

The 2nd Bloody Valentine war had just ended.

Athrun, Lacus and Kira had stayed on the Eternal right after the war ended.

Kira is currently sleeping in his quarters tired from all that had happened.

In the middle of the night, Athrun was also resting in his quarters, but whatever he does to fall asleep, he just can't.

Athrun just can't stop thinking about Lacus' relationship with Kira.

"Are they in love? Or is Lacus just helping Kira recover from his trauma due to the 1st Bloody Valentine War? Why am I thinking about this anyway? I mean I really don't have to. Besides, I already have Cagalli. Wait a minute, why was Cagalli not wearing the ring that I gave her? Does that mean we're over? Why am I thinking of this again? Let's go back to Lacus and Kira's relationship. Does Kira hurt Lacus? Have they already done IT?"

So many questions were flooding Athrun's mind that he wanted help in order to answer all of them. He thought that the only person that always helps him answer his questions is Lacus.

He stood up and changed into his ZAFT uniform and checked his appearance on the mirror. Then, he went out of his room.

After walking into so many hallways, he finally arrived in front of Lacus' room. He knocked.

Lacus was still up that night, she had some things to think about. Suddenly, the silence in her room was ruined by a knock from the door.

After a while, Lacus asked, "Who is it?"

"Lacus, it's me, Athrun."

"Oh! Athrun, please come in."

Then, Athrun entered surprised that Lacus was still awake and that she was wearing her uniform without her coat. (You know, what she wears in Destiny, when she's commanding Eternal.)

In which, she looked very sexy at that. Athrun noted that the black kimono like thing was very short.

But there was no time for perverted taught, he had to go straight to the point.

"So what do you need Athrun?" she asked

"Lacus, what is your relationship with Kira?" he asked

"Kira? We are somehow in a mutual understanding relationship, but I do hope that it would be more intimate." She replied

"Why? You can wait can't you or do you want to do IT with him?" asked Athrun

"Yeah, I can wait I guess, but the sooner the better don't you think so? I mean, I got it from past experience. Also, I am a teenager so there is nothing wrong with wanting something like having IT with a guy. Why do you care anyway?" Replied Lacus

"For your information, I'm a much better guy than Kira is. I'm not a crybaby, not like what he is. But, why do you want to do IT with Kira?" said Athrun

'_Oh no, I need to change the subject.' thought Lacus_

"Athrun, what has gotten in to you? Have you forgotten that you already have a fiancée?" said Lacus

"What fiancée? Yeah, I HAD a fiancée and that's you."

"No, not me. I mean Cagalli."

"What? And since when were Cagalli and I engaged?"

"I don't know. But, I did see Cagalli wearing a ring and it seemed that she treasured it a lot. So, it must mean that it's from you."

"How do you come up with those kind of ideas? Alright, I'm not engaged with Cagalli and I gave her that ring because, uh, because…"

'_I can't say because I love Cagalli. Because Lacus would have that upper hand and I don't really love Cagalli. It was more like a crush. I know, I'll just switch to our previous subject.' thought Athrun_

"Because what? Come on Athrun because?" Lacus asked.

"Hey wait Lacus, you still haven't answered my question. Why do you want to do IT with Kira?"

"Alright, I'll tell you. I want to do it with him because there is a higher possibility of me marrying Kira than any other man out there." Lacus said

"Oh really? But weren't we supposed to get married? Why didn't you want to do IT with me?" asked Athrun

Lacus stood up and looked at Athrun.

"Well, I did want to, but since you enlisted in ZAFT and became a soldier, you didn't have time for me anymore. As if I wasn't anyone important to you. You became distant from me. I thought that maybe, when the war is over, you'd come back to me. But, you still did not. Instead, you found another woman that suited you. So, I gave up on having any chance of getting you back." Said Lacus

"I'm sorry." said Athrun

"It's alright Athrun, at least because of you I met Kira." Said Lacus

Just the thought of Lacus giving up her virginity to Kira makes him really mad. He wanted Lacus to be his and only his. So, he went on seed mode.

Then, he came closer and closer to Lacus. With every step he took to go to Lacus, Lacus steps backward like she wanted to avoid him, but Athrun was able to corner Lacus into the wall. He trapped Lacus with both his hands positioned at the side of her head.

"To make it up to you, why don't we do IT right now?" asked Athrun

Lacus was startled by what Athrun said.

"Are you alright Athrun? Don't you remember that you already have Cagalli to take care of? And, that I already have Kira. I'm already fine with my life right now." replied Lacus

"Lacus, can't you see that I'm offering you what you always wanted to have? Why not do IT with me? I don't care about Kira or even Cagalli at that!" said Athrun

"Athrun, I already told you! You're out of your mind! What is happening to you? Why are you like this?" asked Lacus

"You want to know Lacus? It's all because of you! You just always have to be with Kira when I'm around even when I'm not, your still with him. Do you know how much it makes me jealous? Huh? Do you want me to suffer that much?" asked Athrun

Lacus' eyes started tearing up.

"But Athrun, you already have Cagalli. Why become jealous? You're the one who left me! Don't you remember? I loved you. But, everything I did to make you open up to me during the war, you always just ignore and turn away. What was I suppose to do? I couldn't make the Athrun I knew come back to me. I was so happy, when you snapped out of your cold exterior because of Cagalli, but it hurts at the same time because it wasn't me who did it." Said Lacus

"Can't you see that I'm trying to make it up to you right now?" asked Athrun

Lacus looked away from Athrun.

"I'm sorry Athrun, but it's too late for that now."

At that statement, Athrun lost his control and brought his hand to Lacus' chin to make her look at him.

"NO Lacus it's not! If I have to get rid of Kira just to get you back, I will. You'll always be mine, do you understand? You're mine and mine only." Said Athrun possessively

"I have my own life Athrun and you're not the boss of me! Also, you won't even dare hurt Kira or anyone at that!" said Lacus

"Oh really? Want to see me try?" asked Athurn with a sarcastically evil smile

"As if you can do that to your best friend."

"Lacus, Lacus, Lacus. Have you forgotten that I almost killed Kira back then? If he hadn't survived the explosion of his Strike, then you wouldn't have tended to him. Now, do you still think that I won't be able to hurt him?"

"You're dirty Athrun! Using something like blackmail, in order to get me!"

"But, I don't have a choice; you didn't want to give yourself to me. So, what's your decision?"

"It's either Kira gets hurt or I give myself to you, what do you think I'll pick? Of course, I'll pick the latter. I can't let anyone get involve with our problem. Just promise me that you won't hurt Kira." said Lacus

"I won't only if you'll be mine!" said Athrun

Lacus had no choice. "Okay....I agree."

"Don't worry. I'll make you forget all about Kira!" said Athrun

Then, he started kissing her passionately and touching every single curve in her body.

Surprisingly, Lacus liked it.

Athrun bit Lacus' lower lip for her to open her mouth. In which, she did, so he slipped his tongue inside and he tasted every bit. Lacus then slid her tongue into Athrun's mouth and they battled for domination.

Then, they stopped to breathe.

"You taste sweet Lacus, I like it. I wonder how your other mouth tastes like." Said Athrun

Lacus got embarrassed by Athrun's comment that she blushed madly.

Athrun proceeded to capture her lips in another passionate kiss.

Athrun's right hand then started touching her left thigh. It went upper and upper. He first stroked her ass and pulled on her panty.

"Oh my, you've got a nice ass Lacus. Let's try pulling your panty."

"Athrun, ah, don't!"

"It's being pulled inside you Lacus. Who knew that you could be so horny?"

He transferred his hand to her sensitive spot. He first, tried teasing Lacus by touching it while her panty acted like a barrier. That action caused Lacus to let out a moan, which Athrun thought was sexy.

"You're wet Lacus."

Lacus was so ashamed of herself for liking what Athrun's been doing to her.

While Athrun's right hand was dealing with her other mouth, his left hand went on touching or more like massaging her chest.

'_That's enough teasing.' Thought Athrun._

Athrun placed his finger beyond the panty and inserted one finger in Lacus' pussy.

"AH!" said Lacus

He began with a slow rhythm. The rhythm became faster and faster, while Athrun inserted up until three finger in Lacus' pussy, until Lacus cumed into Athrun's hand.

Athrun momentarily stopped kissing Lacus and brought his cum-filled hand into his mouth to taste her cum and clean his hand.

"That was yummy Lacus." Said Athrun.

He started kissing Lacus and let her taste her own cum.

Athrun started removing the belt like cloth that secured Lacus' black kimono like uniform. He removed her uniform revealing a red lacy pair of underwear. Who knew Lacus wore such seductive things like them.

His kisses went down to her neck, most of the time leaving bite marks.

While kissing her, his hands worked up Lacus' breast. He unhooked her bra. He stared at it, while Lacus was embarrassed.

"Why? Is it not to your liking?"

He then cupped them with his hands and started massaging them.

"No, it's just perfect! Your nipples also have a nice pink color. Give me a taste of your nipples Lacus."

Lacus couldn't help but moan at his actions, "Ah, Athrun…"

Athurn then slowly went down to her left breast, in order to tease her, and started sucking, biting and tasting her left nipple while pinching and teasing the right one. While doing this Lacus held onto Athrun's head and pulled it more towards her breast, "More Athrun! More! Suck it Athrun! I want you and only you!"

At this Athrun sucked it even harder. He then transferred to her other breast to give them equal attention. While doing this, he pinched, teased and occasionally flicks her left nipple.

"Look at your nipples Lacus. They're really hard."

Then, it was time. Athrun removed his shirt. He then removed Lacus' panty and started licking her pussy.

"Your pussy feels soft and smooth Lacus." Said Athrun

'_His tongue action feels good.' Thought Lacus._

After some time he once again played with her breast using his mouth and hand. While his other hand played with her pussy. Again repeating what he had done a while ago until Lacus cumed again.

Athrun, then, opened his removed his pants and underwear. Lacus stared in awe as she saw Athrun's big and erect member.

"Now, give me something in return Lacus. Service me." Said Athrun.

'_His cock is big.' Thought Lacus._

"Mm…Ah…Ahm…" moaned Lacus.

'_And his cock also tastes good.' Thought Lacus_

'_Lacus is working her soft tongue all over my cock.' Thought Athrun_

"That feels good Lacus." Said Athrun

While Lacus was doing that, Athrun was squeezing Lacus' breasts.

'_Not my breasts.' Thought Lacus_

"Lacus, I'm gonna come!" said Athrun.

Finally, Athrun comed into Lacus' mouth. Athrun's hot semen in Lacus' mouth felt good to her.

After that he said, "Are you ready Lacus?"

"Yes, Athrun." Said Lacus

"Don't worry I'm going to do it gently."

Then, Athrun's member entered Lacus' pussy, thrusting it into her.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" shouted Lacus as Athrun's enormous cock entered her.

"You really are still a virgin Lacus. You're all tight. It seems that your pussy is enjoying the taste of my cock." Said Athrun.

Lacus held onto Athrun and produced scratch marks into his back. They tried many positions, such as dog style, while Athrun occasionally sucks Lacus' nipples.

"Ah, Athrun, you're so huge!" said Lacus

Then, finally, "Lacus, I'm gonna come!"

"Go ahead Athrun!"

Athrun, then released his hot semen into Lacus' vagina. They fell down into the bed tired from their hot activity.

"I love you Lacus." Said Athrun

"I love you to Athrun." Replied Lacus

"Would you stay by my side forever?" asked Athrun

"That depends, if you'll never leave my side again." Replied Lacus

"I will always be here for you Lacus, I'll never leave you!" said Athrun

FIN

* * *

A/N: Oh, wasn't that passionate? Oh well, I mean, they were OOC, so sorry!

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
